Matt Messes With Mello
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Matt Finally Gets Back At Mello ... Read And Review... ON HOLD
1. Bet I Could Make You Sit Down

A/N : This is just little pieces of drabble about Matt fucking with Mello ... I know Mello seems dumb because he wouldnt normally fall for this stuff but its fanfiction so fuck off

-_- Dnt be some dumb ass that points out, " But Mello is not that stupid " I fucking KNOW that so dont do it unless you want to be in a bad mood allll night, Get It, Got It ? Good.

Warning : OOC Mello and Matt ... Thats It

This is an AU, which means Wammy's House is only an orphanage for kids without parents ^_^

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

~~~ Line Break ~~~

- Matt Makes Mello Sit Down -

Matt played with his food for a while before he stood up making Mello look up at him from glaring at Near, " Matt what's up ? " Mello asked curiously, Matt responded by pulling him up from his seat and taking his chocolate out of his hand.

" I bet you I could make you sit down " Matt said confidently, Mello put his hand on his hip and smirked at Matt " Alright, if I win what do I get ? " He asked a nervous Matt who shrugged his shoulders " My games ".

Mello gazed at Matt after the offer was made and made up his mind, " You can get my chocolate ". Mello felt confident because he didnt listen to nobody and he didnt know HOW Matt was gonna get him to- " HOLY MOTHER OF FARQUAD ! " Mello felt a searing pain in his wrist where Matt was pushing his thumbs down - HARD (1) - He crumbled into a sitting position on the floor and sat there cradling his sore wrist as Matt stood innocently above him " I told you I could make you sit down ".

~~~ Line Break ~~~

A/N : How is it so far ? Im thinking of making a multi chap fic of just Matt doing stupid things to Mello ^_^

(1) : It really does hurt to the point where you sit down, all you have to do is take the wrist of your bestie and push ONE thumb down VERY hard on the pressure point and you will make your friend sit the hell down.


	2. Scared Pissy

A/N : Totally ran out stuff but im back ... I'l try but give me ideas cmon people ! I would like to thank the people who reviewed in less than a few hours thank you SO much !

Warning : The chapters are gonna be short ... Unless I get a really good idea, and Mentions of porn ^_^

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

- Matt scares the SHIT outta Mello -

Matt quietly crept into Mello's room and sat at the computer table pushing the power button to turn the computer on from sleep, " I told Mello about leaving his computer on " He murmured to himself as he opened the Command Center and started typing.

After some work was done Mello made his way to his room grumbling to himself about Near, " Stupid dumb ass sheep, thinks he's better than anyone else, getting higher fucking grades than me ... " He continued on as he entered his room and slammed the door shut taking place at his computer and turning it on.

Matt sat in his room next door listening to Mello ranting quietly -( The walls are THAT thin )- and the sound of keys being tapped and the mouse clicked, " Any second now " Matt whispered to himself as a smile grew on his face.

Mello clicked on a video and immediately opened his pants and pulled his willy out, -**( A/N : * Giggle * )-** He clicked play and rubbed himself gently, he was enjoying himself when his speakers turned on and a face popped up on his screen, Mello screeched loudly and blocked his face from the oncoming liquid that sprayed everywhere. The chair tipped back and sent Mello crashing down but that didnt stop him from jumping up and racing past the group that gathered at his door, on his computer was a pic of a gruesome face with needles pinned everywhere and there was a loud screeching noise that emmitted from the speakers.

Matt held his stomach and rolled off his bed and he struggled for breath from laughing so hard, it was SO fun to get back at Mello.

* * *

A/N : Second chapter up ! I was thinking of this while going through the Teenager Posts on Tumblr . Again sorry it was short but I need ideas ! Anything, from a prank you pulled on your twin,brother,sister,mother,father, to your teachers,peers and best friends, PM me with your ideas


	3. Chocolate Cockaroaches

A/N : Another Chapter Wooo ! And Credit Goes To DarkAngelJudas Cause She Helped Me Plan The Next 2 Chapters (: Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I do not own nothing !

* * *

- Matt Gives Mello The Cock Creepies ^_^ -

Mello walked quickly to his seat in the lunchroom trying to ignore the stares and snickers that traveled throughout the lunchroom,_ ' Matt is SO dead for this '_ Mello thought to himself as he stirred his chocolate ice cream that contained chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, big pieces of chocolate brownies and chocolate cake **- ( Well you get the point)-**.

As he was stirring his ice cream to soup the very person he wanted to kill _strolled_ in the room like he didnt cause Mello to piss himself and ruin his tough guy reputation in Wammy's. Matt sat down and continued to play his game either not noticing that Mello was glaring goats at him or not caring.

After a few minutes of that Matt looked up into icy blue eyes, " Hey Mells " he said casually brushing aside that the fierce blonde was almost foaming at the mouth in anger but still managing to eat his chocolate concotion that resided in his bowl. " Dont you- _' Hey Mells ' - _me you son of a Roger ! You fucking humiliated me ! One kid even told me -_ 'Ah Mells, I bet you won't be playing with your little Mello in front of the computer anymore now will you! I bet you won't even be able to get it up for a while! '-_ (1) And walked away LAUGHING ! I worked hard to keep this fucking reputation and you RUINED IT ! I fucking HATE you ! " Mello yelled into Matt's face, they stared at eachother for a few more minutes till Matt got up with hurt showing in his eyes, " FINE ! Im glad im tearing your stupid ass reputation down ! and I WILL keep going till your nothing but a fucking blubbering MESS on the fucking floor and begging for my fucking forgiveness you heartless BLONDE ! " Matt yelled back and stormed out of the lunchroom.

Mello flopped back into his seat breathing hard,_ ' The NERVE of that fucking nerd ! I was the one to become HIS friend and save him from becoming an anti social prick like NEAR '_ He thought to himself as he scooped some icecream into his mouth, as he bit down into what he thought was a hard piece of chocolate he chanced a look into his bowl and seen these BIG things floating around and upon closer inspection - " OH GOD ! WHAT THE FUCK ! THATS NASTY ! " - Mello yelled out as he dug into his mouth and came out with crunched up pieces of cockaroach, Mello threw up the chocolate icecream on the floor of the lunchroom and made a ruckus till Roger and L came sprinting into the lunchroom and towards him.

" What happened Mello ? " L asked him, setting him into a seat far away from the sick that Roger was cleaning up, " Im gonna KILL that simple minded bastard ! L I am SO serious ! " Mello ranted and gagged again at the prospect thought of those things in his mouth, " Now Mello who are you threatening to kill and why ? " L questioned slowly waiting a few minuets for Mello to answer, " Matt ! He put those cockaroaches in my icecream ! You better put him in a locked room or some shit cause im not showing mercy ! " He yelled, L covered his mouth and for a minuet Mello thought L was gonna throw up until he seen his shaking shoulders, " Its not FUNNY ! " Mello ran out of the lunchroom, away from his laughing friend and the kids.

* * *

A/N : I know I said Mello was gonna be stupid and Naiive and he is after chapter 4 thats all the hint im giving you so work with it ^_^ Until next time ! Read and Review !

(1) ~ Full credit goes to DarkAngelJudas for that line in her review that was my favorite !


	4. Call Me Mello

A/N : That freaking addictive song is in my head ! Damn ! Its tourture !

Warning : Injured Mello

Disclaimer : I own nothing !

* * *

- Call Me Mello -

Mello walked through the halls of Wammy's with his head hung low, his reputation was shattered so bad that it seemed like every kid bumped into him when he went anywhere ! He let out a long deep sigh and started up the steps to the 3rd floor, he just reached the top when he heard something ... It was faint but he'd know that song from anywhere :

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

**[ He walked faster to his room before the fucking song could stick in his head ! ]**

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

**[ It got louder as he approached his door, he felt anger fill his stomach and he threw open his door only in time to hear the chorus ]**

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

**[ " What the fuck ! " He stormed towards his stereo only to find it off, " Where the fuck is this music coming from ? " he screamed, everyone in the hall turned to him as he busted open Matt's door, " Turn it off whereever the fuck its coming from ! " He yelled at Matt who only merely chanced a glance at him and went back to his game. ]**

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

**[ Mello snatched the handheld from Matt and - Ignoring his indignant call of " Give it back ! " - stormed towards the staircase and threw the game as hard as he could, Matt appeared at his side long enough to see it crash against the wall - Breaking on impact - and to the floor in a mess of wires and chips. ]**

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

**[ It was very quiet while everyone waited for Matt's reaction - They didnt have to wait very long - " Now go and turn - " Mello's sentence was cut off as Matt pushed him hard enough to send him tumbling down the steps, and because Mello was so skinny he ricochet off of the last step and hit the corner of the wall. ]**

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

**[ Matt stared at Mello's motionless body in panic and he raced down the steps ' oh god, oh god I killed Mello ! ' In his panic to get to Mello he failed to realize that there was someone in front of him so he crashed right into them and sent them both crashing to the floor ]**

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

**[ He crawled over to Mello and rolled him over taking in the blood gushing from his head, split lip, and bruised cheek. He pulled Mello's shirt up and looked at the forming black and blue bruise blooming on one whole half of his body, " Im so sorry Mello " He whispered " You should probably take him to the nurse ... Or possibly call 911 Red " Matt spun around quickly and came face to face with Beyond Birthday who was peering down at Mello, " I didnt mean to " Matt whispered. ]**

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

A/N : Alright I know its suppose to be a comedy but in order for the Naiive-ness to come out, something drastic had to happen to Mello. Read and Review

ginniirox : Thank you, I think they are gonna remain friends because only best friends can do this shit to eachother. and Thank You Again, next chapter is dedicated to you ^_^


	5. Call Me Mello con

A/N : So many reviews for this story im loving it ! Not one bad one and it makes me want to update more and more but I still need ideas guys ! Read A/N at the bottom !

ginniirox : Yes this chapter is dedicated to you and the way you spelled that word is cray ( My favorite word ). Mello is gonna be fine dnt worry our fav. blonde isnt that hurt, Matt did not kill him I promise, I decided for BB to be in it because he's my 2nd favorite character ( After L of course ) even if he's never mentioned except for a hint we collected in the Live Action Movie. And its a surprise for what role he will play ... ( I dont even know yet, he's not in this chapter ) ... And I know its suppose to be a comedy but my brain and my fingers started to work together and came up with this, ( I hope no one minds ). Hope you enjoy your chapter !

Warning : Fluff between Matt and Mello, Childlike Mello ( Naiive ), Guilty Matt

* * *

- Call Me Mello -

_Last Time On ~ Call Me Mello_

_He crawled over to Mello and rolled him over taking in the blood gushing from his head, split lip, and bruised cheek. He pulled Mello's shirt up and looked at the forming black and blue bruise blooming on one whole half of his body, " Im so sorry Mello " He whispered " You should probably take him to the nurse ... Or possibly call 911 Red " Matt spun around quickly and came face to face with Beyond Birthday who was peering down at Mello, " I didnt mean to " Matt whispered_

* * *

Matt paced back and forth outside of the Nurse's office in anticipation waiting for her to let him see Mello._ ' What if I did kill him ? '_ Matt stopped pacing and stared straight ahead as that thought went through his skull, " Bloody hell thats not gonna go well if I did " He muttered to himself, he was going to start pacing again when the wooden door opened and the nurse stepped into the hall giving him a stern glare " You can go see Mello but be careful he's ... Different ", his eyebrows crumbled together at the nurse's slight hesitation but he continued into the room where he immediately spotted the bomshell tucked into a blanket and watching t.v.

When he got closer he smiled as he heard a certain theme song :

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination_

_And when he's tall_

_he's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

_Barney's friends are big and small_

_they come from lots of places_

**[ His mouth dropped open as he heard the blonde singing along ]**

_after school they meet to play_

_and sing with happy faces_

_Barney shows us lots of things_

_Like how to play pretend_

_ABC's, and 123's_

**[ He shrugged and sung along with Mello at the end ]**

_And how to be a friend_

_Barney comes to play with us_

_Whenever we may need him_

_Barney can be your friend too_

_If you just make-believe him!_

When the song ended Mello turned to him and his blue eyes lit up in excitment when he spotted him, " Matty ! Heyyy ! " Matt's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he stared at Mello _' Matty ? '_ he thought to himself as he cautiously approached Mello, " Hey Mells, Um how are you feeling ? " Matt asked casually perching on the end of the bed, " Im fine but how did I get here ? " Mello asked he looked so innocent and childlike that Matt had a hard time searching for the right words to say.

" Matt ... How did I get here ? " Mello asked again and Matt knew he had to tell him, " W-well you see ... I was s-sitting in my room playing my game a-and you came in angry and asked me to turn off the music that was coming o-out of your r-room and I didnt want to s-so you took my game and threw it down the steps breaking it- " Matt took a deep breath and continued "- I was so angry and I wasnt thinking straight -" He started hyperventilating when he truly realized what he had done.

Mello quickly sat on his knees and hugged him " Its ok Matty you dont have to go on please calm down " Mello hushed him, rocking him back and forth as he sobbed into the black clothes that his friend usually wore to show that he was the badass in the duo. He felt so guilty that he almost killed his best friend and caused him to get amnesia, " Im so sorry Mells, Im _so_ sorry please forgive me " He begged

* * *

A/N : Wooaahh ! Tables turned on Matty ! Now_ he's_ the one begging ... Im sorry ginniirox if this chapter didnt turn out the way you wanted it, I tried but I got writers block cause Ive been out all day and im tired ... And to DarkAngelJudas the next chapter is dedicated to you cause your the second best reviewer I've had ^_^ and let me improvise or explain something ... When I said " If your not too pussy then sign in " What I meant was that if you dont like my stories dont review as guest so I cant do nothing to you that juss the pussy way out ... Dont be such a pussy or you will get fingered ^_^ Edited by My Beta and Bestiie Tana Banana !

Link to her profile is on my page !


	6. Matt Does A Tumble

A/N : Sorry this chap is late ... Its hard to keep track of 1 laptop with 3 ppl using it -_- AND its not even MINE ! If they break this damn thing I better not be blamed or ALL HELL will break loose -_-. Ok on a lighter note .. I just rewatched - Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows part 2 - I finally understood about Snape's patronus ... and I cried when he died ... He was the one who helped out Harry to find the Gryffindor Sword and I thought that was sweet ... AND I cried when Fred, Tonks and Remus died ... Juss sayin. This chapter is gonna blow your mind, Read AN at bottom its concerning this story !

Disclaimer : I own nothing !

_**~ Flashback ~**_

* * *

- Matt Does A Tumble -

After the scenario in the hospital Matt decided to avoid Mello for the time being,_ ' Maybe if I stay away long enough then he might just forget about what happened (1)'_, Matt thought to himself as he walked slowly down the halls of Wammy's House, although clearly it seems he was not really paying attention to where he was going because one minuet he's walking on solid and the next he's walking on air.

Matt uncerimoniously tumbled down the stairs, he switched between on his side, to his neck, and his butt (2). He flopped bonelessly on the landing below, groaning in pain and slightly breathless, " You have got to be bloody fucking kidding me ! Is this payback or something ?! " He yelled slightly to himself. A throaty hoarse laugh made him swivle his head - Although it hurt - around to where he seen a slightly hunched shadowy figure make his way towards him still laughing, " Awwee poor Red ... Took a spill down the steps ? Just ... Like ... His ... Little ... Boyfriend " B said, with each step he got closer to Matt until he was in his face pratically.

Matt leaned away from the intrusive boy and rubbed his throbbing leg " It was nothing ... I feel fine ", B smirked at him which made Matt confused until he remembered what B had said to him, " Mello is NOT my boyfriend ! He's my best friend ! " He yelled at B who backed away from him with his hands raised " Alright Red whatever you say, catch you later ", and with a wink Beyond Birthday was gone.

He sighed in relief and stood up slowly with the help of the banister and trudged back upstairs with a guilty and heavy heart as he thought of Mello, Mello his best friend, Mello who took a bad fall down the stairs because of him, Mello who is now nothing but a childish blonde 13 year old boy, Mello who he is in love with, Mello, Mello, Mello, " Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Meeeellloooo " Matt sang to himself as he grabbed his lighter from the bedside table drawer, " Mello, my sweet naiive Melloo ", laughing quietly to himself, Matt flicked the flare to life and held it under his arm, moving it back and forth still chanting the blonde's name as if it was the only thought he had in his mind and he did, thoughts and memories all concerning Mello.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**An 8 year old Matt walked through the halls of Wammy's house with his head down and focused on the handheld game in his hands as he tapped furiously at the A & B keys provided on his game to get Mario across the bridge and away from the stupid fucking mushrooms, " Stupid fucking mushrooms " He mumbled under his breath as he dodged an oncoming little girl who was running at top speed to get away from her best friend who was chasing after her.**_

_**Matt continued on down the steps to the main hall where he was intending to get a sandwhich or something from the kitchen but a fierce voice in Roger's office made him stop to listen.**_

_**" No my father would NOT do this to me ! " Mello, also an 8 year old boy, yelled at the 3 mysterious people in the room with him who just stared, and stared, and fucking stared ! " STOP staring at me ! Im not a show on the side of the goddamn street ! " He yelled at the top of his lungs, he got disapproving looks for his language but at least they stopped staring. " Mello your father put you in this House because he thought it would be better if you were around kids your age and- " Roger Ruvie (?), main caretaker of Wammy's House, was cut off as the blond russian stood up angrily, " Fuck you and Fuck my father ! " He screamed and stormed out almost bumping into Matt who was red faced when he finally say who was doing all the screaming, the boy was beautiful, golden blonde hair, stormy blue aquamarine eyes that were narrowed in anger, a slender body and a very adorable fist ... Wait what ?**_

_**Before he had time to move, Matt was sent flying to the floor with a throbbing and bleeding nose and upper lip while the blonde beauty stood over him, glaring, " What the fuck are you staring at bitch ? " He asked slowly and deliberately to the shaking form on the floor, before Matt could answer, L, Watari and Roger came out of the office and took in the scene in front of them, it didn't take long before they sprung into action, from there on it was Best Friends.**_

_**~ Flashback Over ~**_

Matt finally set the lighter down and stared at his arm which had a long red angry burn mark on it with skin peeling at some parts (3). He laid down on his bed with an eerie smile on his face and desire burning in his every vein for the blonde they called Mello.

* * *

A/N : Uh Ohh Matty'd done gone and lost his head ! Finally I get this chapter done, I still have writer's block but I needed to finish this because it was annoying the hell outta me sitting there unfinished ... Now since I made this story type angsty and what not, should it continue like this ? Cause I'm not the one to write continuous funny stuff like I did in the beginning, I want to make a REAL story like what's about to happen ... So what do you think ? Matt's condition will be explained in the next chapter and why he went from guilty best friend to a fucking maniac. Stay tuned and Review ! Im deadass on that one.

(1) - He means forget about him breaking down ... Not the tumble down the steps.

(2) - This actually happened to my cousin ... She fell down the stone steps of the apartment building like that and it was actually hilarious cause she hit me and tried to run down the steps.

(3) - I have no clue if it actually does that so I just went with my fingers.

Ok People ! My Other Facebook Is Back Up And The Link Will Be Posted On My Profile, Add KiKi Watson !


End file.
